Referee
One!...... ''In VGCW'' The Referee is the blonde man in the striped shirt. He is the fifth ref to work for VGCW. It is his job to determine who wins every match, unless of course Baz McMahon disagrees with his call (which has never happened). All of VGCW's Refs have practiced a number of hobbies, including blocking people's view of the match, facing the wrong direction, counting slowly for no apparent reason, staying inside the ring when both wrestlers are outside of it, acting awkwardly around women, and just spacing out. Needless to say, viewers don't exactly like the Ref, but that's never stopped him from doing his job. Liquid had a problem with the first ref, supposedly attacking him after his win over Gabe. The ref threw him onto the mat in retaliation during his next match. Tingle had a problem with the fourth ref, yelling at him both times he won a match. The Referee is notorious for his 1 counts due to THQuality. This often has audience members in an uproar screaming out "REF PLZ!" or "COME ON REF!". Some believe that in several matches the referee had been paid off to insure certain outcomes of important matches. However there has been no evidence found to support this theory. Almost never had the referee ultimately decided the outcome of a match until more recently. The only time was when Snake was DQ'ed in a six-man elimination tag team match when he was counted out for staying in the ring for too long, giving his opponents the advantage they needed to eliminate the rest of his team. Being a referee has proven to be a dangerous job. Four refs have died since VGCW was formed. The first referee died on the 2012-12-05 broadcast, when Nappa's famous fight against Gabe Newell broke the ring. The second also died in a ring break, this time in a fight between Bowser and Arino. And on 2013-02-01, M. Bison and Solid Snake broke the ring once more, as "Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAKE!!!" echoed throughout the empty ring. Only Bison was left standing. On 2013-03-07, the fourth ref was slain when Gabe Newell took revenge on Nappa and superplexed him through the ring. Despite all this, somehow VGCW always manages to find someone stupid enough to do this job. Scandal And Questionable Officiating The Ref counted out a tagged-out Arino after being in the ring too long due to Nappa and AVGN blocking the AI's pathway (THQuality), leading to a disqualification for GameCenter FU on February 18th 2013. Both Nappa and Vegeta welcome the result. On 2013-02-22, Thomas McRef (Ref #4) came under fire for his controversial calls in two of that night's matches. First, a match between Bowser and Sabin raised eyebrows when Bowser made a nearly impossible comeback. Later, a tag team match between Wario Ware Inc and The Elite Two ended in a disqualification for the Wario Bros, despite all four wrestlers being in the ring when he made the call. With a DQ in a tag team match the next show against The Elite Two and Gerudo Skies, many are beginning to question is the ref is being biased and rigging matches. During that match, McRef actually blocked Zangief's path out of the ring while initiating a fast count against him. Meanwhile, Ezio was being pinned by Ganondorf. While The Elite Two did not take the tag title due to the rule about disqualifications, it was suspected that McRef is indeed in their pocket. Gabe Newell didn't like this very much, and when McRef was in the ring with him and Nappa, Gabe drove Nappa through the ring. This efficiently destroyed every bone in McRef's body. Gabe then ate the evidence. When the family of McRef asked for his remains, Gabe sent them a complimentary TF2 hat. He is succeeded by the 5th ref, Harvey Refstein. It has yet to be seen if Refstein will be in the pocket of wrestlers like McRef, or if he will officiate fairly. Wrestlers Who Have Had Issues with a Ref: *Liquid Snake *Waluigi *Ganondorf *Eggman (Twice) *Nappa *Tingle (Twice) *Bowser *M. Bison Gallery AlReZ.gif|The death of Henry Refman, the first Ref PaulRefsondead.png|The death of Paul Refson, the second Ref Rip in pieces ring-san nc.png|The death of John Refmore, the third Ref 1LTQAA0.gif|The death of Thomas McRef, the fourth Ref Gabecount.jpg|Gaben was a ref for a brief period in the early days of the VGCW. He didn't last very long. InfiniteReversal.gif|We can't blame the ref for this one. 1360222903917.gif|What the Referee is NOT like.